Madeline
Madeline is the protagonist of Celeste, and has gone to Celeste Mountain to climb to the summit. She suffers from depression and anxiety, enduring panic attacks both before and during the events of the game. Appearance Madeline is a short, young Canadian woman with pale skin, brown eyes and orangish-red hair. Throughout the events of the game she wears a blue snow jacket, black pants and boots, and her climbing backpack. Personality Madeline is shown to be strong willed and determined, climbing the mountain knowing that the journey would bring out parts of herself that she may not be ready to face. Her courage is noted by other characters, some even berating her and calling her foolish, warning her to turn back before she gets herself hurt. Still, she presses on, determined to conquer her own mind and take control of her life. Biography Prior to the Story There's little we know about Madeline's past, but she comes to Celeste Mountain to challenge herself and to find motivation in her actions by reaching the summit of the mountain, despite both her own problems and the dangers of climbing the Mountain. Prologue Madeline mentally encourages herself to continue on her journey before entering a snowy area. After passing a few challenges with the help of a Bird (who teaches Madeline how to climb), Madeline encounters an Old Woman, who Madeline gets directions to Celeste Mountain from. Before Madeline leaves, the Old Woman warns Madeline that Madeline might not be ready for Celeste Mountain, but Madeline dismisses the Old Woman as crazy and leaves. Immediately afterwards, Madeline tries to cross a bridge which collapses as she runs across it, causing her to begin to fall. However, the Bird teaches Madeline how to dash before she falls, allowing Madeline to reach solid ground. Madeline then encourages herself again as the level ends. Chapter 1 Madeline travels through the titular Forsaken City, finding another hiker, Theo, about halfway through the level. Madeline and Theo converse, and Theo explains that he came to Celeste Mountain to explore and to take pictures, although Madeline avoids explaining why she came to Celeste Mountain. The two also discuss the origins of the Forsaken City, with Madeline explaining that a mega-corporation started building the city, but nobody wanted to live there, although neither of them know why. Madeline also expresses a desire to reach the summit of Celeste Mountain, something that Theo does not seem as interested in doing. Eventually, Madeline returns to climbing Celeste Mountain. At the end of the level, she encounters a memorial (entitled the Celeste Memorial), decides to stop there and make camp for the night, and goes to sleep, thinking that climbing Celeste Mountain might have been a mistake. Chapter 2 Madeline awakes to find that several mysterious changes have occurred to her surroundings: the flames of the campfire that she lit before she went to sleep have turned green, blue lights are descending from the sky, and the text of the Celeste Memorial is now re-arranging itself at random. Madeline then leaves the Celeste Memorial and starts exploring the surrounding area. After a significant amount of exploring, Madeline encounters a large mirror. As she passes by it, she sees in it a reflection of herself with various features changed (the reflection has purple hair, white skin, and red eyes). Madeline stops after passing by the mirror and walks back over to it, where she again sees this distorted reflection. The reflection then walks over to in front of her, breaks out of the mirror, and runs away. After this occurs, several non-interactive blocks in the level transform into Star Blocks. Using these Star Blocks, Madeline continues to explore. Near the Celeste Memorial, Madeline explores a previously-inaccessible area, where she finds her reflection from earlier sitting by a dead campfire. The reflection reveals herself to be not Madeline, but Part of Madeline. The two converse; Part of Madeline attempts to convince Madeline that Madeline should stop climbing Celeste Mountain, saying that it's too difficult a task for Madeline to manage. When Madeline insists that she needs to continue climbing Celeste Mountain, Part of Madeline proposes that the two of them go home together, then begins chasing Madeline through the level. After an intense chase, Part of Madeline stops chasing Madeline and disappears, laughing. Madeline continues running until she encounters a pay-phone, which she observes to be ringing. After some hesitation, Madeline picks up the payphone, and is answered by a green-haired boy, who she has an increasingly confusing conversation with. After revealing that he knows that Madeline is calling from a payphone, the boy insists that Madeline called him. Madeline then reveals to him what has just happened to her over the course of the chapter, but he insists that she's making all of it up. As she tries to reveal more of her experiences to him, she realizes that she's dreaming, which he confirms, then gives her more evidence to believe that she's dreaming. Part of Madeline then appears in front of Madeline, telling Madeline that it's time for her to give up and go home, after which the payphone transforms into a giant monster and eats Madeline. Madeline wakes up to find herself back at the Celeste Memorial, where everything has returned to normal. Madeline then encounters Theo, and they converse briefly. Madeline then continues until she finds the payphone again; she uses this to call her mother, who tries to help Madeline calm down. Category:Characters